Computer Games
by Timelord-10
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory are trapped in a impossible world. A place that shouldn't exist - a place that is fiction. They soon find out they aren't safe, and will have to team up with a trio of rebels. Can the Doctor and Sam Flynn save the world?
1. Yeah, Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or Tron. :)

**A/N: **Hi, this is my first story! Hope you enjoy it. This is a crossover between **Doctor Who (Eleven)** and** Tron Legacy**. I would like to thank my sister _brionyjae_ for beta-ing this for me... because I suck at editing... :D

* * *

_**Computer Games**_

_Chapter 1: Yeah, trouble..._

Sparks violently sparked from the Tardis console, as it struggled to maintain a stable flight path. The Doctor, youthful and old at the same time, held on to the console for dear life, but also tried to help the Tardis fly as he did so.

"Honestly, had we stopped any longer to have a cuppa on Saturn, you would have left without us," the Doctor muttered, ducking down to avoid his eyebrows from being badly singed from sparks. Amy and Rory half stumbled as the time machine began to sway violently, causing the metal steps to judder and trip them.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" said the short tempered red head, barely making the small walk over to The Doctor.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure..." the Doctor said, twirling knobs and flicking blue switches. "But I have a sure feeling that it won't get any better from once we take off."

With that, the Doctor, also too eager to see what would happen, pulled the dimensional stabilizer fully down, the green LED's lighting up all the way down. With a defiant twang and an echoing gong, the Time Rotor slowly yet reassuringly pumped and pulsated into life. But this time, its usual groaning whoosh was jerky, hiccupping – and almost sick.

"Ok, that doesn't sound good," Rory said, standing next to Amy, who gripped the console with one hand, the other, the Doctor, who frantically pulled pullers, pushed levers and even at one point, thumped the base of the Time Rotor. This did not help. The console sparked and the whole time machine did a 360 roll and back before juddering and shaking violently.

"So, definitely not go-DOCTOR, your jacket's on fire!" Amy said, taking a leap back when she saw the small fire accumulating from a few sparks.

"AH!" The Doctor yelped, promptly dropping his jacket and began stamping on it.

"Doctor, I think you should look at this," Rory said, pulling the monitor round and down to eye level. The Doctor stopped his foot dance on his jacket and ran over to the monitor. The screen was entirely black except for two words and two letters with a slash between them. 'Activate Digitalization Y/N?'.

"Digitalization, what does that mean?" the Doctor said, leaning down on his hands, which were now on the console.

"Um... well, whatever it is, it's probably what's making the Tardis go mad, so we may as well give it a go," Rory said, stumbling to stand next to the Doctor.

"I love it when I find something I have never seen before!" the Doctor said, grinning before leaning back and pressing his finger down on the 'y' key on the keyboard on the TARDIS console. The screen blurred and returned to normal. The Tardis stopped all of its shaking and sparking. The sounding even kind of returned back to normal.

"See?" Rory said, slapping The Doctor on the back. "Fixed the problem, didn't it?"

"Yes, but where have I heard the term 'digitization' before?" the Doctor said sitting down, his face screwed up in concentration. While the Doctor and Rory talked, Amy looked at the Time Rotor. It was amazing. It was growing brighter in a light blue colour, almost engulfing it entirely the pure blue energy.

"Doctor..." Amy said, stepping back towards them. As they looked, the Time Rotor shot three lasers at the three of them. Amy threw her hands instinctively in front of her face. Rory was blasted in the chest and did a half Matrix, as if he was dodging a head punch. The Doctor threw his hands back and lifted his legs up, so his knees were level to his ribcage. Then they all froze mid-reaction, the laser still connected to them.

After a few seconds of analysis, the beam stopped. Then, smaller but quicker beams shot at all of them one at a time, absorbing a small cube of them at each time. When they were all completely absorbed, the Tardis began to judder and shake and spark and strangely groan in the absence of its top pilot – all that remained was a charred jacked that lay crumpled on the ground.

* * *

Oh my goodness, exciting! Please review! :)


	2. Where in the Tardis are we?

**A/N: **Here is the second installment of 'Computer Games'. Hope it makes sense. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Chapter 2: Where in the Tardis are we?_

The trio flew through a continuum blue electron separation and quantum conversion energy - only to arrive right where they had been. Except, it was different. The whole Tardis was a dull dark gray, except the Time Rotor and all webbed over the console and walls, were white-blue power lines.

"Right, so not entirely safe, was it, to barge in and get 'digitalized'?" Rory said, trying to pull the dimensional stabilizer back.

"NO!" the Doctor yelled, managing to barely stop Rory from pulling the lever.

"What...OW!" Rory yelped and the Doctor gripped Rory's wrist tightly.

"_Now_ I remember where I've heard digitization before..." the Doctor said, letting Rory go, and walking away, hands in his hair in deep thought.

"Doctor, why does the Tardis look so...Tron-ish" Amy said, examining the console and her own clothes which had all turned black and white.

"That's about right..." The Doctor said, staring at the display screen.

"Doctor, what has really happened?" Rory said, walking to stand next to the Doctor.

"The impossible..." the Doctor said, sitting down. "Has everyone seen Tron?"

"Yep!" Amy and Rory said together. "It was our second date, and Rory fell down my staircase and we ended up staying in bed and watching 'Tron'," Amy said, holding Rory's hand.

"Not my fault... your stairs' fault..." Rory grumbled.

"Anyway, we just got digitalized, meaning we are now on a computer," the Doctor said, moving away from what could turn out to be a gross subject.

"Is that possible?" Amy asked, looking at her clothes. "But our clothes are the same".

"Yeah, maybe, not entirely sure yet, but we may as well go outside and have a look," the Doctor said, looking for his coat. "Oh, right, on fire and left it behind... darn it... oh well, let's go!"

The Doctor ran down to the Tardis doors, Amy following and Rory blundering after. Outside was just as bad. The sky was an eerie black with a few dark gray clouds floating dangerously close to the top of some nearby skyscrapers. The buildings were just the same as the clouds, dull gray with light coming out of various windows. The Tardis was different. It was dark gray with blue energy lines running all over it, all connecting to the light on the top, which was glowing a bright white-blue.

"It's just like a normal street," Rory said, looking at the nearest building. It was smaller than the others, but had a big sign that said 'Flynn's' on it.

"Yeah, well, if I can triangulate our position, I can find out where we are," the Doctor said, taking out his Sonic Screwdriver. It too had changed. It was now completely chrome and silver and had a white-blue line on it, which led to the now blue light on top.

"Adaptation to the environment, must have happened while we were digitized," the Doctor said, pointing it up above them, it let out a trilling buzz, as the light glowed like a jewel. After a few seconds of scanning, the Doctor brought it down, extended it and read the results.

"That can't be right, apparently we are nowhere, yet everywhere..." the Doctor said, eyes wide in the light of the screwdriver. Suddenly, there was a crackle of energy from behind them. They all spun around. The Tardis looked like it was on fire. Blue electrical flames licked the walls of the police box. With a gong, the Tardis emitted a singular groaning whoosh, blinked its light once and faded away in a matter of seconds.

"What...NO!" the Doctor said, running to the place where the Tardis had been mere seconds ago. "The Tardis couldn't obviously find itself on the scanner and didn't agree with where it was, and began to have a logic breakdown so it left to find a place it was familiar with," the Doctor said, buzzing the area where the Tardis had been with his Sonic Screwdriver. A fine cyan leather pouch appeared on the ground. The Doctor picked it up, looked in it and closed it and put it in his pocket.

"I may have a way back, but, I'm not sure..." the Doctor said, trailing off at the end. Then, there was a crackle and a zap and a twenty something looking year old suddenly burst out of the building that said 'Flynn's'.

"Ah, company, love company, especially when you're somewhere beyond your knowledge slash comprehension..." the Doctor said, running over to greet the man.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor, this is Rory and this is Amy," the Doctor said, shaking the man's hand, indicating to the others as he said their names.

"Hello," Rory said, making a small wave.

"Hiya," Amy said, fluttering her eyes at the new guy.

"Amy!" Rory hissed, "We are married!"

"Yeah, but he's hot, and maybe we are in another dimension where we technically are not married..." Amy hissed back, smiling sweetly to the new guy as they argued.

"Um, OK..." the stranger said, moving to look at the Doctor. "Hi, Sam Flynn." Sam held his hand out to be shook.

"Who!" the Doctor said, shaking Sam's hand. He couldn't believe it... _the_ Sam Flynn!

"This looks like The Grid, but it can't be, that's just a story my dad used to tell me..." Sam said, looking around the deserted street.

Suddenly, from out of the sky, a beam of light shone down on a narrow alleyway, just down the road from the trio and the new comer. A ragged homeless person ran out of the alleyway, screaming "NO, NO, THEY FOUND ME!" The light beam followed the man, who was now running down the main road. With a trilling buzz, a thin, short beam of red energy shot out from where the beam of light was coming from. The beam hit the man in the back with surprising results. The beam hit him in his back and made a clear hole in it, as it shattered into cubes. The man toppled over disintegrating into small blue cubes. Until nothing was left, the four people watched the man's 'escape'.

"Ok, RUN!" the Doctor said, grabbing Amy's hand pulling her away. But it was too late. A beam of light was now locked on them. They all stopped and looked up, to face their soon to be captors.

* * *

Review? :D I'm trying to write the next chapter as soon as possible :)


	3. Caught, Bugger

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update - I'm getting used to Year 11 and all the study! Hope you enjoy, please review! :)

* * *

_Chapter 3: Caught... bugger..._

A huge flying machine was coming into vision. It had two legs to land on, which connected to the bridge which connected both legs. It had red power lines running up the legs and all over the flight bridge.

"Don't run, it'll just kill you!" the Doctor yelled letting go of Amy's hand. With a low rumble, the ground underneath them lifted off the ground and brought them up to it. The Doctor walked on first, followed by Sam, then Amy and finally Rory. It looked like a small futuristic prison with two guards, who were now advancing at them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor... OW!" A guard jabbed a short metal power with an orange-red spear tip. The guards shepherded them into individual holding cells, the free cells amongst other prisoners. The holding cells were exposed and small – they just had foot locks.

"Where are we?" the Doctor yelled from his cell to the guards, who were heading back to what looked like hibernation pods.

"All will be answered in time," the guard said robotically. "Ask any more questions, and we will have to stasis you."

"But, where are w- uhhh!" A bubble of blue energy surrounded the Doctor and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

"He'll be fine," Rory said reassuringly. "He's THE Doctor."

"Where are we going?" Sam said to the prisoner next to him. The guy had been facing away from him, but he turned around to look at Sam, who inhaled sharply at the sight of him. A massive chunk was missing from his face, a cut sawing the dark brown skin in half on the right side. A hood cast slight shadows over his face, but he could see that the cut was jagged with little blue cubes barely hanging on.

"To be taken to The Games Grid, most likely... better then de-resolution, though..." He turned away, mumbling to himself. Another prisoner was muttering, "The Games, The Games, The Games..." over and over to himself. Sam looked to his other side.

"Does the name Kevin Flynn mean anything to you?"

The person turned to him.

"Keep quiet if you want to live!"

After a short journey, their red machine was joined by a few others and flew over and scatter landed near the base of a pyramid like building. It had light emitting out the top, going through the clouds. When theirs had landed, the guards released The Doctor.

"Oh, that is gonna hurt in the morning..." was all the Doctor could murmur at the time. The bridge was lowered down to the ground when they landed and another guard boarded them. He went to the end of the row of prisoners and scanned each of them by slowly nodding his head up and down with a beeping noise.

"He's scanning their history, through those disc things on their backs," the Doctor said, pointing at the guy the guard was scanning.

"Identity Disc," Sam nodded. "My dad told me about them, when he promised me that he would take me here one day."

"Silence, or it's instant de-resolution for you!" a guard said, jabbing them all with his spear as he walked past them. After scanning the first few people, the guard said "Rectify." When he reached the person who stood next to the man in the hood, who had now stopped muttering and stared at the guard in the eye, he said, "Games."

The guy, eyes wide yelled, "No... PLEASE... NO!" The guard continued scanning and said, "Rectify" to the man in the hood. Then he got to Sam, then continued through The Doctor, Amy and Rory and said, "These four shall head to Games."

"I wonder if by games, he means the Games Grid..." Sam murmured. The guard continued to scan, saying "Rectify", one after the other. A group of guards, however, walked aboard and began collecting the "Games" individuals. Two grabbed the guy who had been murmuring, who now began yelling and screaming, then the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Sam were all grabbed by two guards each. As the group was walked off, the mutterer punched his guard in the face and ran off towards the building, guards in close pursuit.

"Erase me... ERASE ME!" He yelled, jumping at a gap in the building with a fan steadily spinning. As he got hit by the fan, he disintegrated into a billion little blue cubes.

"NO!" Sam and the Doctor yelled, struggling against their own guards. The Doctor, Rory and Amy were then separated from Sam, as the guard took him away to the middle of the area they had parked in, locked him in place and sent the floor shooting downwards.

"He'll be fine," the Doctor yelled to Rory and Amy as they witnessed this, "We'll catch up with him later..." The guard took the trio and made them stand on three separate circles in the ground.

"Teleporter beams, very clever," the Doctor said, as the ground began to hum with power. Without warning, the trio gave the effect of being liquefied as they disappeared in a flash of white light. When the teleport was over, the trio found themselves in a metallic room which had three women in white clothes that completely covered their bodies and had Identity Discs on their backs.

"Oh no, the ghost women from Mars," Rory said as the woman walked up to them.

"A full clothes makeover and an Identity Disc insertion will be required," the lady in the middle said as she pulled a large laser cannon out from behind herself.

"Getting shot at by strange lasers twice in a day, how can the day get any better?" Amy said sarcastically as she raised her hand to cover her eyes. The cannon shot out a wide beam of blue energy that covered them all. When the beam finished, at first all it seemed that all it did was make them cold but then they realized it had disintegrated their clothes. Amy screeched and covered herself. Rory covered himself and turned away from the group. The Doctor just stepped backwards and spread his arms wide. The lady, after a few seconds of 'recalibration', refried the cannon. This time red energy hit the trio and they were clothed in leather clothes that covered their whole body.

"_That _has to be one of the most awkward moments we've ever been in!" Rory panted as he patted his new clothes to make sure they were real.

"Oh, come on," Amy said, walking over to him. "I've already seen your sonic screwdriver."

"Yeah, but the Doctor hadn't seen your TARDIS doors, had he?" Rory retorted.

"Yeah, but only you can sonic my doors..." Amy said, leaning forwards and kissing Rory on the cheek.

"ANYWAY, before I find out what you were talking about," the Doctor said, breaking Rory and Amy apart. "They, I think, have something for us".

The ladies each had a single Identity Disc in their hands and bits of armour. They sealed the armour onto their bodies and attached the Discs to their backs. Rory and Amy's eyes briefly flicked blue before turning back to normal, but the Doctor's eyes glowed blue for eleven seconds before reverting back to normal.

"You are now ready for The Games" one of the ladies said and aimed her arm at a large garage-like door. The door rose from the floor to the roof, flooding the room with light and the trio walked out towards it.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
